


I Can't Hear You

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Height Differences, Insecure Harry, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not supposed to be built this way!" Harry said. "I’m supposed to be shorter than you, and you’re supposed to be stronger than me and-“<br/>“Harry!” Louis tried to interrupt.<br/>“And what if I’m not supposed to be an omega? What if my body screwed up somewhere or something? What if I’m not supposed to be your omega?”<br/>---<br/>Or, the one where Harry is self-conscious about his body because it's not the 'typical omega body' and Louis shows him why he loves that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biushi/gifts).



> This was my first time pinch hitting for an exchange AND my first time writing A/B/O, so I really hope you like it!  
> A big thank you goes out to [Emma](http://larries-squad.tumblr.com/), who helped me figure out my A/B/O verse and beta'ed the story for me!  
> This fic takes place in late August/early September 2013, during the TMH Tour.  
> In this verse, Louis and Harry aren't mated yet, but they can still sense what the other is feeling because they've been together for so long.
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

_Harry drove his huge cock into Louis’ gloriously slick hole._

_“Oh!” Louis cried out. “Right there, baby. Right there.”_

_Harry fucked into his omega even faster. He soon felt his knot starting to build as the base of his cock tightened up, just waiting to explode in his omega’s tight ass._

“Harry, you here?”

Harry quickly shut his laptop as Louis came around the corner, entering their living room.

“Harry, what were you doing?”

“Nothing,” Harry answered a little too quickly.

Louis stopped unzipping the jacket he was wearing and stared at his omega.

“Were you reading fan fiction again?”

“No.”

“Harry.”

“Maybe.”

“Why do you keep reading that shit?” Louis sighed as he sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Because it’s funny, Lou. I mean, there are so many people that truly believe that out of the two of us, _you_ would be the omega, and I’m your alpha.”

“If only they knew,” Louis smiled.

“It’s only because I’m bigger than you.”

“Barely.”

“Bigger than you.”

“Well maybe that’s one of the things I love about you. Did you ever think of that?”

Louis leaned over and kissed his omega boyfriend.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Good. I met Mark earlier and we went for a run and lifted some weights. I actually just got out of the shower a little bit ago.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, you should join us sometime,” Harry hinted.

“Me? Work out? That’s a good one.”

“Just a suggestion. Not that you need it, you freak of nature.”

“Not my fault I can look this good just by playing footie all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah. How was your day?”

“Fine. Just went skateboarding with Zayn. His flight home leaves in a couple of hours.”

The boys had a little bit of 'time off.'

Two nights ago, they went to the Video Music Awards. 

Harry was still trying to repress the sounds of the crowd booing them while they accepted their award for the Best Song of the Summer.

Four nights before that, the five of them had walked the red carpet at the world premiere for their first movie, _This Is Us_.

They didn’t have another concert until September 23rd in Adelaide, and Louis planned on sleeping in as much as his schedule would allow.

Luckily, he would be sleeping in his bed in London soon.

Louis was set to be on a plane home in two days. He couldn’t wait to see his family, and have his mum make him a proper cuppa.

As much as he enjoyed being in L.A., nothing compared to being with his mum and sisters. Plus, he had another charity match he had to train for. 

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to travel with Harry, who would be taking a different flight two days later.

The two of them were required to fly separately to keep up the appearance that they didn’t spend time together outside of work commitments.

They both hated it. Harry thought it was ridiculous since he was fairly sure their fans knew they were together. The amount of fan fiction stories about the two of them dating only helped prove that fact.

But there was nothing they could do about it.

Their management basically owned their souls.

“I think I want a nap,” Louis hinted.

“Oh, do you?”

“I think I do. You look a little sleepy, too, Haz.”

“You know,” Harry laughed, “just for future reference, the best way to get a guy to go to bed with you is not by telling him he looks like shit.”

“Well, I don’t need to get any guy to go to bed with me; just you.”

“Damn straight.”

“Come on, let’s go take a nap,” Louis whined. “Please?”

“Fine,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes? At me?”

“Of course not. I would never!”

“Yeah, keep it up,” Louis growled flirtatiously. “See what happens.”

He leaned forward and kissed Harry again, firmer this time.

“Easy tiger,” Harry giggled, pulling back after a minute. “Thought you were tired.”

“Yeah, I actually just wanted to get you upstairs.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

Louis kissed Harry again, who melted into the contact.

He felt himself being pushed back onto the couch and went willingly.

Louis hovered over him, resting on his forearms and placing one on either side of Harry’s head.

The omega snaked one arm up and around Louis’ neck, holding him close. He let the other one trail downward while they lay there kissing.

He ran his fingers along Louis’ side and around to the small of his back.

He gently rubbed light circles into the skin that he found there and spread his legs more so that Louis could fall in between them.

Louis tilted his head a little more so he could deepen their kiss.

Immediately, Harry parted his lips, allowing Louis to slip his tongue in between them.

They lay there for a few more minutes, just lazily kissing and breathing in each other’s scents: the smells that they craved and lusted after.

They spent time appreciating the other’s bodies and breathy moans.

Then Louis rolled his hips down.

Harry whimpered once, and again after Louis did it for a second time.

“You want it, baby?”

Harry nodded, unable to form an actual sentence.

Louis sat up and pulled off his T-shirt.

Harry did the same, and they joined their lips back together after he tossed his shirt to the floor.

Louis gently pushed Harry back down and got off the couch.

He then knelt down next to it, and adjusted Harry so that the lower half of his body was entirely off the sofa.

He unbuckled Harry’s belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans.

He then tugged the jeans and Harry’s pants off him and let them fall to the ground.

Louis ducked his head to suck a light mark into Harry’s inner thigh.

Harry moaned at the feeling, wishing Louis would get his mouth somewhere else.

Of course, Louis could sense exactly what Harry needed.

After he was satisfied with the love bite, Louis took Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry gasped and covered his face in his hands.

Louis held onto Harry’s hips, keeping them perfectly still while he bobbed up and down.

He swirled his tongue all around Harry’s dick as he moved, pulling off with a ‘pop’ noise before ducking back down. He started making slurping noises as he sucked, bringing his head farther down with each bob.

Harry quietly moaned and pulled his hands down to watch his alpha.

That was like the cue to Louis to change it up.

With a few more slurps, Louis pulled off entirely. He then put a hand behind each of Harry’s thighs and pushed them up so that his feet were off the floor and about level with the couch.

With a wink at Harry, he ducked his head and licked a broad stripe over Harry’s hole.

He smirked when he heard Harry’s loud gasp.

He waited as Harry placed his feet up on Louis’ shoulders, giving Louis full access. And then he buried his face in between Harry’s cheeks.

His tongue prodded at Harry’s slick hole, feeling how stretched and ready Harry already was for Louis’ cock.

God bless omega genes.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Louis praised before sucking on Harry’s rim some more.

“Only for you, Louis. Just you.”

Louis growled possessively, as if to say, ‘Damn straight it’s only for me.’

He continued to lick out his boyfriend, tasting Harry’s slick as it coated his tongue.

“Lou,” Harry cried out. “I’m ready, please.”

Louis looked up at Harry, his tongue still poking around inside his omega.

“Lou.”

Harry’s hips rolled, seemingly on their own.

Louis stilled his head, letting Harry ride his tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry whispered. He let his body do what it wanted, and it felt _so_ good. He moved his hips forward and back, feeling Louis’ pointed tongue change position inside of him with each motion.

He felt Louis’ scruffy beard rubbing against his inner thighs while he fucked himself down. He secretly hoped he would get some kind of razor burn from the friction it caused.

He could feel an orgasm starting to be coaxed out of him.

He was trying to hold off until Louis was inside of him, so Louis could knot him.

Louis knew how much Harry loved that.

He kept going, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until he came.

But then Louis’ tongue was gone, and Harry whined. Loudly.

He looked up to see Louis standing and yanking down his own jeans and pants.

Louis grabbed Harry’s calves and pulled his body fully onto the couch before getting back in between Harry’s legs.

“You ready?”

Harry just nodded again.

Louis kissed him passionately before lining up his thick cock with Harry’s clenching hole.

He slid in easily, as Harry was slicked up, and had been for a while now.

Harry whimpered again, feeling Louis getting deeper inside of him.

He wasn’t going to last.

He kept his legs spread as Louis started slowly thrusting in and out of him.

Harry let his arms wrap around Louis and he clung to him, trusting his alpha to take care of him and his needs.

Louis pulled his lips from Harry’s and moved them down to his neck.

While his speed quickened, his kissing slowed.

He leisurely placed small smooches along Harry’s skin as his omega struggled to even breathe correctly.

“Louis.”

The alpha hummed against Harry’s throat, but said nothing else.

“Please,” Harry begged.

“You want my knot?” Louis asked as he switched sides of Harry’s neck.

While he spoke, he got a little faster, really starting to pound away at Harry’s ass.

“Yes, please,” Harry said, his voice made shaky by the quick jabs inside of him.

He groaned when Louis tilted his angle to hit his prostate dead-on.

“Want me to knot you right here? Right here on the couch where our friends sit whenever they come over?”

“Yes, please!” Harry yelled.

Louis drove into him a few more times before pulling out.

He quickly and easily flipped Harry over and adjusted him so that his ass was in the air and the rest of his body leaning against the arm of the couch.

He slid back in and returned to his quick pace.

Harry could feel Louis’ cock thickening up inside of him, his knot preparing to burst.

He dropped his head down, eager to feel it – eager to feel Louis’ dick lock them together.

“Close,” Louis gritted out.

Harry nodded, feeling spent already, and he hadn’t even come yet.

Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, his nails digging into Harry’s skin.

Harry bit his lower lip as he felt his orgasm about to hit.

Suddenly, Louis leaned in closer, nibbling on the skin in the crook of Harry’s neck.

When he very firmly kissed him there, Harry lost it.

He came all over the couch, letting out an animalistic groan when he did.

He could feel himself clenching down on Louis’ cock, and only a few thrusts later, could feel Louis’ knot popping.

Harry sighed in relief when it happened. He could feel Louis’ cum leaking inside of him, and Louis collapsed against his back.

They struggled to catch their breath, and Louis slowly guided them down so that they were both horizontal on the couch.

They lay there for a while, waiting for Louis’ knot to go down.

After about ten minutes, Harry groaned in annoyance.

“What?” Louis wondered.

“I’m gonna have to get the couch cleaned before my flight home.”

Louis laughed. “I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

\---

“Did you start packing yet?” Harry asked the next night after dinner.

“… Sure.”

“Louis!”

“Babe, come on; you know I’m a terrible packer. I always forget something.”

“Because you wait until the last minute and then rush to throw everything into your suitcase.”

Louis pouted.

“I’m not packing for you.”

Louis pouted even more, jutting his lower lip out farther.

“Stop it. I’ll _help_ you pack, but I’m not doing it alone.”

“Fine.”

The two of them got up and headed toward the stairs.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah?”

Louis stopped and turned around to face Harry.

Without another word, Harry knelt down and picked Louis up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Are you serious?”

Harry grinned and Louis started struggling against his hold.

“Put me down,” Louis tried to command; only, he couldn’t keep a straight face long enough to have a serious tone.

Harry said nothing and started walking up the steps.

Annoyed at the lack of response, Louis reached his arms down and grabbed at Harry’s sides.

“Stop,” Harry giggled, trying to squirm his way away from Louis’ hands.

“Put me down.”

“No.”

“Fine.”

As soon as they safely reached the landing, Louis grabbed Harry’s sides again and started tickling.

“No, no!” Harry laughed.

He tried to keep walking toward their room, but he was squealing too hard and soon surrendered, placing Louis on his feet.

The second he was on the ground again, Louis crowded Harry back against the wall.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he spoke lowly.

“Why’s that?”

“If you weren’t cute, I wouldn’t be happy with you right now for doing that.”

“And you’re happy with me?”

“Of course I am, baby.”

Harry didn’t have a chance to respond to that, because suddenly, Louis’ lips were on his with such a force and passion that Harry was left weak in the knees.

He whined a little when Louis broke the kiss.

“Now let’s get me packed. Whose idea was it to put me on an eight a.m. flight, anyway?”

He walked away, leaving his omega leaning against the wall, trying to gain his composure.

\---

Harry got back from his sunrise yoga class the next morning to find his house empty.

He hadn’t forgotten that Louis’ flight left in an hour, but that didn’t mean it was any easier to not come home to his alpha.

He jumped in the shower and rinsed himself off, not bothering to wash his hair yet, since he planned on going for a run later that evening.

As he got dressed, he heard his phone vibrate.

He walked over to his gym bag and pulled out the cell.

**_Louis: Is it too early to ask for alcohol?_ **

**_Harry: I don’t think so. First class seats and all that._ **

**_Harry: Just get a mimosa. It’s classier that way._ **

**_Louis: I like how you think. I’ll just ask for a pitcher._ **

**_Harry: A little less classy._ **

**_Louis: If I knew how to type out that little shrugging face guy, I would._ **

**_Harry: You mean this guy?_** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_Louis: You think you’re so clever._ **

**_Louis: Oops, gotta go. They’re shutting the door in a mo. Love you .xxx_ **

**_Harry: Love you babe. See you in two days. xxx_ **

**_Louis: xoxo_ **

Harry dropped his phone to the bed.

Well, he was officially bored again.

He didn’t have any plans for the next two days other than to work out and attempt to sleep without Louis by his side.

With a shrug, he went down to the kitchen.

He wasn’t that hungry, so he just toasted himself a bagel and covered it in peanut butter.

He grabbed a banana, too, and went to the living room, where his laptop was charging.

He got comfortable on the black leather sofa that Louis insisted on buying and propped his feet up on the coffee table that he knew Louis hated, but bought in retaliation of the sofa purchase.

The two of them were a pretty solid couple, in Harry’s opinion.

After the two of them met at the X Factor more than three years ago, they had become inseparable.

They were best friends, and Harry constantly wondered what Louis saw in him. Louis was an alpha, who could’ve picked anybody he wanted.

At the time, Harry hadn’t presented yet, but part of him hoped he would be an omega.

Once Harry presented as one, it was pretty much a done deal for the two of them to be together.

It had been a rocky road, especially with the continued attention their Larry shippers gave them despite Eleanor’s appearance nearly two years ago.

But the important part was that the two of them were together, and they even had an unexpected break from PR and appearances until they went to Australia for the next leg of the tour.

Waiting two days to be at home with Louis – their real home, with family and old friends – was nothing.

He woke up his computer, seeing that Tumblr and AO3 were still open.

He didn’t feel like reading any stories just yet, so he checked out his blog.

After scrolling through his dashboard for a minute, he came across a post that was titled “[harry and louis’ height difference and how it ruins my life](http://hormoaning.tumblr.com/post/25135274744).”

He smiled to himself and clicked on the ‘Read More’ link at the bottom.

It brought him to a master post of pictures and GIFs of Louis and him together, comparing their different heights.

At first, it started out normally, showing how Louis had originally been a little taller than Harry.

 _Those were the days,_ Harry thought to himself.

He remembered the earlier stages of their relationship, when Harry could lean his head against Louis’ chest.

Now, thanks to Harry’s growth spurt in the years following the band’s formation, he could only do that if the two of them were lying down.

He kept scrolling, the smile never leaving his face, as he remembered all of the days that these pictures were from.

There were press appearances, candid shots and fan photos – all of them documenting Harry’s gradual growth.

Maybe it was because of _how_ gradual it was, but Harry had never noticed how much he had grown since those early days.

But he wasn’t complaining, to be honest.

And it wasn’t like Louis was complaining, either.

His alpha actually quite liked having Harry around to get his tea down from the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

He closed the tab that held the master post, but now, he was intrigued.

He Googled ‘larry stylinson height difference,’ totally out of curiosity.

He clicked over to Images, and felt his eyes widen at the results.

He’d never thought about it before, but he really _was_ taller than Louis.

There were so many pictures that showed the two of them next to each other. In some of them, Harry was only slightly taller; in others, it was by quite a few inches.

There was one [gif](http://media.tumblr.com/599246d0bf49306826b70e6c27bae726/tumblr_inline_mjj1w5FIkt1qz4rgp.gif) that made him feel a little uncomfortable. Louis was literally staring _up_ at Harry while he talked.

The longer he stared at the gif, the more Harry understood why fans thought that he would be the alpha.

He was taller, and despite his ever present baby face, had a broader chest, and was starting to get bigger arm muscles thanks to his training with Mark.

Plus, he’d always had bigger hands than Louis.

He closed out the tabs and told himself to stop.

So he was a bit bigger than his alpha.

Who cared?

He definitely didn’t.

\---

Two days later, Harry was in the car leaving from Heathrow, eager to get home.

He stared out the window as the black SUV pulled away from the curb and toward his and Louis’ house.

The mellow music playing over the speakers nearly lulled him to sleep, but he was shaken out of that by a loud ‘ping’ from his phone.

He grabbed it out of his pocket, understanding that he had a new email waiting for him.

It was from Mark, and there was a brief message accompanied by a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZUkR96rAEQ) attachment.

_Lads,_

_This will likely be what airs on 1D Day for the fitness segment or whatever shit._

_Tell me how you like it._

_\- M_

When they’d gotten to California at the end of July, all of the boys had their workouts with Mark filmed to be included in the 1D Day livestream they would be doing in November.

Harry was surprised it was done already, but he supposed that, just like everything else that Modest! was in charge of, it had to be churned out and produced immediately.

He clicked the link and the video opened on his phone.

Harry smiled as he watched Niall joking around with Mark and saw both Zayn and Liam boxing, either with or without a shirt on.

Of course, the only time Louis was on camera, he was just bouncing around with Zayn, and not doing any actual physical activity.

Then Harry himself popped on the screen, shirtless and sweaty and lifting weights.

If he was being totally honest, he was completely proud of his body and how much he had filled out since going on tour.

However, after seeing that master post the other day, he kind of wanted to shrink down a little.

Everything he’d ever been taught about alphas and omegas flooded his mind.

_Alphas are bigger than their omegas, and are meant to keep them from harm. Typically, they have larger muscles and are strong and fiercely protective. Omegas are smaller and much less aggressive than other genders. They are not necessarily weaker, but usually, the strength – both physical and mental – lies in the alpha. Omegas are meant to be impregnated and carry an alpha’s baby._

A lot of what he’d learned in school and from his family was reversed when it came to Louis and him, but at least the baby part was totally true.

Of course, Harry wanted to eventually have a baby – lots of babies – with Louis, but definitely not now.

Luckily, his very expensive suppressants prevented that for the most part, only letting him go into his heat twice a year.

His last one had been in May, after Lisbon and his mom's wedding, but before Mexico City, so he had a few more months to go until the next one.

But that didn’t mean the thought of having babies hadn’t crossed his mind from time to time.

However, now he was worried about what their children would be like. Would they be giant omegas like Harry? Or tiny alphas like Louis? Or would they come out how nature intended: small omegas, and big, strong alphas?

Harry shook his head and mentally scolded himself.

Of course, it wouldn’t matter what they presented as. They would be his and Louis’ children, and he would love them, no matter what.

He just didn’t want them to have the insecurities he was currently facing.

They were starting to get on his nerves.

\---

“Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham. With a side of homemade mash.”

Harry recited exactly what Louis was cooking as he walked into the kitchen later that night with a grin on his face.

“No,” Louis whined, stepping back from the stove. “You were supposed to wait until I came to get you.”

“I couldn’t resist. I smelled this all the way upstairs.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“It still is. I wasn’t expecting this. What’s the occasion?”

Louis shrugged. “Just felt like doing it. I knew you’d be tired after your flight, and wouldn’t want to cook dinner, so…”

“You’re so sweet.”

Harry leaned down – he tried not to think about how far down he leaned – to kiss Louis.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis replied. “Well, since you’re here anyway…”

He walked over to the wine bottle he had chilling in an ice bucket on the counter. He got the corkscrew out of the silverware drawer and quickly uncorked the bottle.

Then he poured Harry a glass and handed it off.

“Go relax on the couch until the food’s ready,” Louis commanded. “It’s almost done.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“I’m sure. Now go.”

Louis practically shoved Harry out of the room.

The omega shrugged and sat down on the couch in the living room. He flicked through the channels on the telly while he sipped his wine. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, honestly.

Harry had always been the one to cook meals for the two of them. He wasn’t used to sitting on the couch while Louis worked in the kitchen; it was always the other way around.

But when Harry had gotten home from the airport a few hours ago, Louis insisted that Harry take a nap and Louis would come wake him for dinner.

Well, that hadn’t happened, but still, it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Harry settled back into the cushions as an old episode of _America’s Next Top Model_ came on the screen. He watched as Tyra reviewed the results of the photo shoot the contestants had done on top of a building. He shook his head at a picture of some blonde model that was shown on the screen.

“Use your angles,” he critiqued.

He took another drink from his glass.

He became so engrossed in the episode that he didn’t hear Louis calling him.

“Hazza!”

Harry jumped at the use of his name behind him.

“Dinner’s ready,” Louis told him. “Good episode?”

“It’s OK. I had a feeling that one of the girls was going to go off about her picture, but they all kept their cool.”

“Lame. Those are usually the best ones.”

Louis took Harry’s hand that wasn’t holding his wine glass and led him to the dining room.

“Louis,” Harry gasped. “This looks amazing.”

Louis had really prepared for their dinner together.

There were candles lit and fresh flowers in a vase at the center of the table.

“Are you sure there’s no special occasion?” Harry wondered.

“I’m sure. Just wanted to do something nice, if that’s OK.”

“Of course it’s OK. It’s amazing.”

Harry quickly kissed his alpha, and when he pulled back, he had a wide smile on his face.

“I’m going to get some more wine, and then we can start.”

“Grab me a beer?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Harry exited the room and entered the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a Corona for Louis.

He went to the counter where the wine bottle still sat. He refilled his glass and then dug through the silverware drawer for the bottle opener. He quickly popped the cap on the beer bottle and set it down on the counter next to his wine.

At least their drink choices aligned with their genders.

Harry didn’t know any alphas who liked wine – it was a mostly omega drink of choice, if he was honest.

And he himself had never had a taste for beer. He definitely preferred fruity drinks to the slightly sour flavoring of Corona and whatever other beer Louis drank.

Yet another characteristic of Harry’s that made him feel more like an omega.

If his height and body type didn’t make him feel that way, at least his alcohol did.

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Louis come in the room.

For the second time that night, Louis’ presence surprised Harry.

The omega felt hands on his waist and a warm chest pressing into his back.

“Hey,” Louis whispered.

The alpha hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, leaning more into him.

Harry just knew Louis was standing on his tiptoes – at least a little bit.

It was driving him nuts.

“Where’s your head?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled. “Right here with you; don’t worry. Must just be the jet lag.”

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry on the side of his neck to show his understanding.

“Maybe we can cuddle a little extra later?”

“OK.”

“OK. Good. Let’s go eat.”

\---

A few days later, Louis woke up when Harry’s alarm went off.

He kept his eyes shut and tried to fall back asleep, fully expecting Harry to get up and head downstairs.

But to his surprise, Harry turned off the alarm and rolled back over, going back to sleep.

“You getting up?” Louis mumbled.

“Maybe later.”

“Good. It’s really warm. I don’t want you to move yet.”

Harry giggled and rested his head against Louis’ chest.

Louis ducked down and quickly kissed Harry’s hair.

He got comfortable again, and was hit with Harry’s scent – the one he longed for on a daily basis.

Harry smelled sweet and clean, like lilies and cucumbers with a touch of honey. Louis could detect a hint of the cologne Harry had worn the day before underneath the smell of the lavender fabric softener they used on the sheets.

Louis loved how Harry smelled.

He could smell Harry from miles away, not that he enjoyed using that skill, which he usually did when they were on tour.

At least he wouldn’t have to use it for a little while longer.

With a sigh, Louis clutched Harry closer to him before falling back asleep.

When he woke up a few hours later, he was surprised to see Harry still in his arms.

“Haz,” he whispered. “Babe.”

He nudged his boyfriend awake, curious as to why Harry was still in bed.

Usually, the omega would’ve been awake at the ass crack of dawn.

Slowly, Harry stirred.

When he opened his eyes, he was clearly still groggy, and asked what time it was.

“It’s after ten. Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “I thought you would’ve gone for your run by now.”

“Oh. Yeah. Um, I’ll just go tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

He watched as Harry snuggled back against Louis’ chest and closed his eyes again.

Now Louis was really concerned.

Harry never got up and went back to sleep. And not just once, but twice this morning.

He decided to let Harry sleep now, but if he got a feeling like this again, that something wasn’t right, then he would have to say something to his omega.

\---

That didn’t last long.

Louis could sense Harry’s distress the second he walked in the house the next day.

“Harry?” he called out.

He didn’t get a response, so Louis dropped his keys on the table by the door and rushed into the kitchen, from where he felt Harry’s tension coming.

He found his boyfriend leaning against the counter, staring out the window overlooking the backyard.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry looked at Louis, unsurprised to see him standing there. “Nothing,” he shook his head lightly.

Louis rolled his eyes. As if he didn’t know when something was wrong with Harry.

“Harry…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We are going to talk about it.”

“Louis, please.”

Harry pushed off the counter and started to leave the kitchen.

“Harry, stop,” Louis tried. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

The omega kept walking, and started heading up the steps.

“Harry!”

“Leave me alone, Louis,” Harry said as he reached the top of the staircase.

“Harry, stop!” Louis yelled in his alpha tone.

With a whimper, Harry stopped where he stood and turned to face his alpha.

Louis sighed and finished ascending the steps.

“I’m sorry. You know I hate doing that.”

“Then why did you?”

“Because you’re not talking to me. I know when something’s wrong, so just tell me what it is. Now, please.”

“I’m tall,” Harry answered.

“What?” Louis asked, confused by the explanation he received.

“I’m tall, and I’m probably not done growing yet. And, I work out a lot, and I’m getting muscles. And I can pick you up and I have huge, baseball gloves for hands and I’m bigger than you and I just-“

“Harry, breathe. So what if you’re tall? Or bigger than me? Those are no reasons to be upset, it’s just how you’re built.”

“But I’m not supposed to be built this way! I’m supposed to be shorter than you, and you’re supposed to be stronger than me and-“

“Harry!”

“And what if I’m not supposed to be an omega? What if my body screwed up somewhere or something? What if I’m not supposed to be _your_ omega?”

“That’s enough!” Louis roared.

Harry silenced immediately and looked down toward the ground. He was so embarrassed that he’d had a freak out like that. And in front of Louis, his alpha, no less.

Louis took a step forward, and Harry backed up into the wall behind him.

Keeping his eyes locked on Harry, Louis put one hand on the wall on each side of Harry’s head and leaned forward.

“Look at me,” Louis ordered.

Harry brought his gaze up to Louis’ face as quickly as possible.

His breath was shaky, and he had no idea what Louis was about to say to him, but he was scared to hear it.

“Do you have _any_ idea how crazy your body drives me? Hmm?”

Harry shook his head slowly, taken aback by the sudden lower octave of Louis’ voice.

“I can’t hear you.”

“No,” Harry answered.

“It’s in _cre_ dible. You have these big, muscular arms and rock hard abs and legs that go on for days. And you do have giant hands, but they are especially perfect for grabbing onto my ass and holding on when I fuck you.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

Louis knew how much this was turning him on.

It had for years.

“And yes, you can carry me around. How many other alphas have gorgeous omegas who can carry _them_?”

“Not many,” Harry whispered.

“No. Not many.”

Louis took Harry’s face between his hands and pulled him down so their lips could meet.

Harry responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, keeping them close together.

Louis forced Harry’s lips apart with his tongue, roughly massaging it against Harry’s.

Harry sighed as Louis wove his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Slowly, Louis tightened his hold and brought Harry’s face down so that they were at the same level.

“Pick me up,” Louis commanded, pulling their lips apart.

Harry did as instructed. He bent down a little and grabbed hold of the backs of Louis’ upper thighs. He picked him up and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

Louis returned his lips to Harry’s with such force that Harry stumbled a bit, nearly losing his balance.

He wobbled on his feet, and concentrated on not dropping Louis in order to steady himself.

They stood there for a few minutes, making out like their lives depended on it, alternating between quick pecks and long kisses that sent blood rushing to Harry’s cock.

He felt himself stiffening up, and soon, Louis would be able to feel Harry’s erection against his ass.

“Bedroom?” Louis asked.

He ducked his head down to suck along Harry’s neck, focusing on the part where his neck met his shoulder. One day, when management didn’t want to keep their relationship hidden anymore, he would mark Harry there and show the world to whom he really belonged.

Harry nodded and started walking toward the room.

When they arrived, Louis ordered Harry to put him down.

Harry listened, and Louis stood tall – or, as tall as he could – in front of his omega.

“You’re so big and tall, huh?” Louis rhetorically questioned. “You’re so buff and strong, and everybody can see that.”

Harry stared at Louis, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to say anything.

“You’re tall, and only getting taller by the day. You’ll probably be towering over me soon, but that’s OK.”

Louis ran his hands down his sides and to the hem of his own T-shirt.

Wordlessly, he yanked it over his head and tossed it to the side.

“But even though I’m a little shorter, and I’ve got the body for an omega, I’m still your alpha. And I can take you down with ease.”

He reached down to the top of his sweatpants and pulled them down, letting them pool at his feet.

Harry tried to look down, but Louis cancelled that idea.

“Eyes up,” he demanded.

Harry jerked his head back up, making eye contact with Louis again.

“I’m the one who can tell you what to do, and take you apart very slowly. Aren’t I?”

Harry nodded his head quickly.

Now that Louis stood completely naked in front of him, he longed to get his mouth back on him.

But he didn’t dare to interrupt whatever plans his alpha had for him.

“Get on your knees.”

Harry dropped down faster than he thought possible.

Louis took a step forward.

“You want this?” he questioned, taking his cock in one hand.

Harry nodded again.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Louis; please.”

Harry was already getting wet. He could feel a drop of his slick sliding down his inner thigh.

“Get to work, then. It’s not gonna suck itself.”

Harry lurched his head forward, wrapping his lips around Louis’ perfect alpha cock.

He took hold of Louis’ thighs to stay balanced, and started sucking as fast as he could.

Louis moaned above him and rested one hand on the back of Harry’s head as he moved.

“Slow down, baby; you’re awfully eager for it tonight.”

Harry eased up his pace, letting his lips drag across Louis’ dick when he pulled his face back.

He looked up at Louis, wanting to maintain eye contact as he sucked.

Louis licked his lips when he did, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair. “Keep going.”

Harry relaxed his jaw and took in more of Louis than he already was.

He pushed himself forward as much as he could before he gagged.

He bobbed his head a few more times before Louis said, “Enough.”

Harry pulled back all the way and stared up at his alpha for the next direction.

“Stand up.”

Harry rose to his feet and slowly undressed after Louis told him to.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Louis leaned up and kissed him again.

This kiss was soft, and Harry couldn’t help but melt back into Louis’ caring touch.

Louis took hold of Harry’s hips and gave them a tender squeeze before moving around to the small of Harry’s back.

He let Louis guide him to the bed while they kissed, letting out a small whine when Louis gently pushed him down.

“Pick a color.”

“Blue,” Harry spoke lowly as he stared into Louis’ eyes.

Louis smirked and walked over to his dresser under the window.

Harry would’ve been lying if he said that he didn’t check out Louis’ naked ass as he bent down to one of the lower drawers.

Louis was searching for something, and Harry didn’t realize what it was until he stood up and turned around.

Louis held in his hands a pair of blue braces, and Harry gulped in anticipation.

“Rest your head on the pillow,” Louis said.

Harry moved up the bed and lay back on the pillows.

Louis tied one end of each brace around each of Harry’s wrists. He then tugged them behind the slats in their headboard and secured them together.

“Too tight?”

Harry shook his head.

The braces were tied tightly enough that they would keep him in place, but loosely enough that they wouldn’t cut off the circulation in his arms.

“Perfect.”

And then Louis dropped down to the bed and buried his face in between Harry’s cheeks.

Harry gasped at the sudden sensation.

Louis licked over Harry’s hole and wasted no time in fucking his tongue inside.

Harry was already pretty wet with his own slick, so there was no resistance for Louis as he worked Harry over.

He licked and sucked at the pale skin and kissed along Harry’s inner thighs to give his jaw a break.

He knew that Harry loved feeling Louis’ facial hair running along the smooth skin between his legs, so he gently and slowly rubbed his scruff all over his thighs while he kissed them.

Harry let out a long moan. He was already writhing where he lay, straining against the braces and trying to grab Louis.

He just wanted to touch his alpha, to hold him, but knew there wasn’t a chance in hell he would be able to tonight.

When Louis started nibbling at the sensitive skin around his hole, Harry’s thighs clenched tightly around Louis’ head, only for them to be pried apart a moment later.

Harry cried out as his back arched slightly off the mattress.

Louis was particularly relentless tonight. He kept licking and sucking Harry’s rim, keeping Harry’s legs spread apart so that he was completely exposed to his alpha and left powerless against him.

Harry felt tears lining his eyes threatening to spill over as Louis pointed his tongue and started fucking Harry with it.

It felt _so_ good that Harry just lost control entirely.

He cried out in pleasure, and Louis slid a finger into Harry’s hole right next to his tongue.

Harry’s first orgasm of the night came quickly. And loudly.

He yelled out as he came, his cock spurting all up his torso.

His head fell back onto his pillow and he struggled to catch his breath.

Louis looked up from his spot, appreciating how beautiful Harry looked.

His chest was rising and falling quickly, his panting breaths filling the quiet room.

His chest was painted with streaks of white and he had noticeable beads of sweat along his hairline.

“Harry?” Louis asked. “Baby, you still with me?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I’m OK.”

“Good,” Louis smirked.

He moved up Harry’s body, licking up the cum that was still on his skin.

“Because we’re not finished yet,” he whispered in Harry’s ear when he had gotten it all.

Harry whimpered at the promise.

He turned his head to face Louis, and was met with a rough kiss.

After a moment, Louis pulled back.

“Think you can go again?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Louis smiled and sat up.

He slipped two fingers inside of Harry.

Harry hissed at the contact, but didn’t tell Louis to stop.

“Almost ready.”

Louis pulled his fingers out and shifted so that he was straddling Harry’s waist. Then he slowly crawled his way up so that his ass was resting on Harry’s chest.

“Almost.”

Then he sat up on his shins and guided his cock to Harry’s mouth.

Harry parted his lips and opened his mouth as widely as he could, realizing that his alpha wanted to fuck his face.

Louis’ dick slid over Harry’s tongue and toward the back of his throat.

He grabbed a hold of the headboard before he thrusted slightly forward.

Harry stretched his mouth and relaxed his jaw, wanting to create as much room as possible.

Louis rolled his hips down, sending his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry swept his tongue across Louis’ dick, getting him as slick as possible and giving him as much pleasure as he could.

His arms fought against his restraints, wanting to reach between Louis’ legs and play with his balls, just like Louis liked.

Louis groaned, shoving his cock farther down Harry’s throat with each thrust he made.

Harry wanted to close his eyes, but he kept them open, knowing Louis liked it when he watched.

Before he knew it, Louis was pulling out of Harry’s mouth and moving back down his body.

“Now, before I fuck you,” Louis started, “I want to point out all of the beautiful parts of your body. Keep up.”

Harry licked his lips.

His throat felt raw and fucked out, and his eyes were watery, but he’d never been more aroused in his entire life.

His cock was red and resting against his body, ready to come again.

“First, your gorgeous curly hair, that I love to run my fingers through.”

And he did. He wove one hand into Harry’s curls and tugged, causing Harry to whimper again.

“Then, there are your beautiful green eyes that I could stare into all day.”

Louis leaned up and rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“I love your eyes. And your face is just brilliant. You’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen, Harry Styles. You got it?”

Harry nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Louis.”

“Good. Now, there are your arms, which are so strong they can carry me around. And I love that, because sometimes _I_ just want to be held.”

Louis moved down so that he could suck a love bite into each of Harry’s biceps.

Harry squirmed on the bed, wanting nothing more than to suck a mark somewhere on Louis.

“Now, your chest. Your big, broad chest with four nipples. Stunning. And you work so hard to keep it in shape to look good for me. How could I be upset about that?”

He moved to Harry’s chest and pulled one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Louis,” Harry cried out.

But Louis paid him no mind.

He rolled Harry’s nipple around with his tongue, sucking on it until it got red and puffy.

When he released it, he blew lightly on Harry’s chest and then returned to nibble on it some more.

Harry moaned and shut his eyes.

Once Louis was satisfied with his work, he gave similar treatment to the other nipple, and even gave some attention to the third and fourth ones that Harry claimed ‘didn’t count.’

Harry couldn’t lie still anymore.

He was wiggling under Louis’ touch, his arms pulling at the braces, just wanting to grab onto Louis.

“Now, how about your legs?”

Louis got off of Harry’s body and back between his legs.

“You have legs for days, Harry Styles, and your thighs are a dream. Probably from riding me all the time.”

Harry let out a laugh at the true statement.

Harry did love riding.

“I love your legs. I always have something to hold when I need to get a deeper angle.”

Louis went to Harry’s right ankle and kissed it.

He made his way up Harry’s long, right leg, licking, sucking and kissing along it. When he got to Harry’s groin, he skipped right over it. Instead, he switched to Harry’s left leg and made his way down to the ankle.

“I think I already showed you how much I love your ass. Or, at the very least, your cute little hole.”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend.

“So that just leaves your cock, which I love almost as much as my own.”

He licked the tip, and only the tip, of Harry’s dick.

“It’s huge,” Louis complimented. “And if the roles were reversed, I would love to take your cock. I would love to get your knot, and have your hot cum filling me up.”

Harry’s breath hitched.

It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before: Harry on top, fucking into Louis so hard he forgot his own name.

And then, the ultimate goal: knotting Louis, keeping them together for a while, and eventually, filling him up with his baby.

But, that wasn’t their life, and as much as he would one day want to see Louis knocked up, he wanted to see himself knocked up even more.

But that was one day in the future. Not now. Not in the middle of a tour.

“Really?”

“Really,” Louis nodded his head.

He dropped his head and took Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, shit,” Harry cried out.

He looked down as Louis bobbed his head up and down, taking in most of Harry’s cock.

Louis made a tight circle around the base of Harry’s dick with his fingers, and hollowed his cheeks out.

Harry could feel his toes curling up, his need to come building back up.

“Louis, please.”

The alpha hummed, sending vibrations down Harry’s cock and through the rest of his body.

Harry was squirming on the bed, unable to say anything else.

Louis worked him over thoroughly, making sure that Harry’s cock was slick with spit, and that the omega was a sweaty, nearly sobbing mess before pulling all the way off.

Then, without any other warning, Louis lined himself up with Harry’s hole and slid inside.

“Oh, my God,” Harry wailed, feeling himself being spread apart by Louis’ thick cock.

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s thighs and thrusted quickly, Harry’s hole already plenty stretched out and slicked up.

“Look at me,” Louis commanded.

Harry looked immediately, unable to resist the tone Louis had used.

“My beautiful omega.”

Harry nodded breathlessly.

“What was that?” Louis asked.

“I- Oh, fuck!”

Louis changed his angle so that he was directly hitting Harry’s prostate and was now aiming for it.

“What was that?” Louis repeated.

“I said- I said…”

Harry was gasping for air now, unable to form a thought due to Louis’ relentless attack on his spot.

“Say it, Harry.”

“Beautiful- Your beautiful omega.”

“My gorgeous omega.”

“Your gorgeous omega. Louis, please.”

“Do you believe that when I say it?”

Harry hesitated.

“Harry!”

“Yeah.”

Louis growled, this one more animalistic than the other one.

He put a hand on the back of each of Harry’s thighs and pushed them forward, folding Harry nearly in half.

Then he started driving into Harry, getting loud whimpers and moans from the omega.

“Do you see what you do to me, Harry? How hard you make me? It’s because of how gorgeous you are.”

“OK.”

“Say it!”

“I’m gorgeous.”

“My. Perfect. Omega.”

Each of Louis’ next words was punctuated by another hard jab to Harry’s prostate.

Harry cried out after each one.

“You can’t come until you say it,” Louis ordered in his alpha voice.

“Louis!”

“Say it!”

Harry’s hands gripped at the braces that held him in place as Louis fucked into him.

“Your per- Oh, my God. Louis, please, can I come?”

“Nope.”

“Your perfect omega!” Harry cried out as fast as he could. “I’m your perfect omega!”

“Yes, you are.”

Louis kept pounding away at Harry’s ass, but dropped his face down to kiss Harry right on the lips.

“Can I please come now?” Harry begged once Louis pulled back.  

“Go ahead.”

As soon as Louis gave him permission, Harry came harder than he ever had in his life, so hard that one of his legs actually kicked out of Louis’ hold.

Louis released his other leg, but Harry kept them apart so Louis could reach his own orgasm.

A moment later, he felt Louis’ familiar knot popping inside of him, sealing them together.

Harry struggled to catch his breath, and Louis collapsed on top of Harry.

“Oh, my God,” Harry whispered.

Louis licked his lips before reaching up to untie the braces.

Once he did, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, needing to touch and hold his alpha.

“Are you still with me, baby?” Louis spoke softly.

“I’m OK.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here. That was incredible.”

“It’s only that incredible with you, baby.”

Louis nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“One day, I’m going to bite you. Right here.”

He kissed the spot he was talking about.

“The second we get the green light,” Louis continued, “I’m going to mark you so that everybody knows you’re mine. I’m not going anywhere; I’m all in on this relationship, and I can’t wait to show the world that we belong together.”

“I love you,” Harry sobbed, overwhelmed by how much love he currently felt for the man in his arms.

“I love you, too. Now go to sleep. I’ll clean you up soon.”

Harry fell asleep very peacefully that night, feeling more confident and secure in his relationship than he ever thought possible.

\---

Harry woke up the next morning with Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around him.

He peeked an eye open to see his alpha already watching him, with a small smile on his face.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hi.”

Harry pressed his face against Louis’ chest, deeply inhaling his scent. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two of them lay there for a few more minutes.

Harry tried to go back to sleep, hoping that if he did, he could just avoid-

“So about last night.”

_Damn._

“It was amazing,” Harry smiled.

“It _was_ amazing. But can we talk about what led up to that?”

Harry adjusted his head so that he was looking right up at Louis.

“Please tell me,” Louis encouraged after Harry hesitated. “Tell me. I want to help. And I want you to feel good about yourself all the time.”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I – I don’t know. Like, lately I’ve just been seeing stuff about how different our sizes are. Like, I’m taller than you and have bigger muscles than you, and it just made me start worrying.”

“About whether I’m with the right omega?”

“Well… yeah.”

Louis gaped at his boyfriend, unable to understand that. “You’re joking, right?”

“No?”

“You’re insane if you think there’s anybody else in this world that I’d rather be with than you. I wouldn’t care if you grew another foot taller and packed on twenty more pounds of muscle. You’re perfect for me, Harry. I told you last night that I love your height, and I meant it.”

“You did.”

“I did. And I still do. You’re beautiful and funny and charming and being with you makes my life complete. I couldn’t care less about your height or your muscular chest. I mean, I care, because I like looking at them, but as for actually using those traits to determine whether or not I want you as an omega… Not that important.”

“Really?”

“Really. And I’ll tell you that as much as you want me to.”

“Good to know. Because, I might not be done growing yet, and Mark isn’t done training me yet, so, who knows?”

“I’ll tell you as often as you want me to, babe,” Louis promised. “You make me feel safe just by loving me and caring for me; but it’s my job to make sure that you’re safe at all times. And it’s one that I love and that I take very seriously. So you’re not getting rid of me just because you can pick me up whenever you want to.”

“OK.”

Louis smiled and quickly kissed Harry’s soft lips.

“Do you have any plans today?”

“Just going for a run,” Harry shrugged. “Nothing major. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“Well let’s eat breakfast and then you can go work out,” Louis encouraged. “When you come back, maybe I’ll fuck you bent over the table or something.”

Harry smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back! 
> 
> <3


End file.
